The Scarlette Tide
by WiltedRose77
Summary: Previously My Brown Eyed Girl but that didn't fit so this is the new title by Allison Krauss.
1. Chapter 1 Running from Manhattan

Hello all I've decided to do this story on me, Dotie. So I hope you like it and if you don't I'm sorry lol and I don't own anyone except for Dottie

Chapter 1

Dottie Krakowski, there's much to be said about her. That she was young and ran away from home and began a pirate life which is fiction of course. Although now there's only one person who could tel her story, Molly Berkshire, her granddaughter.

Dottie ran through the muddy streets of Harlem trying not to slip. It was late and the stars had already been shining for 2 hours. You see she grew up in Poland until she was 10 and moved with her mother to the Bronx in New York to start a better life but that didn't really happen. Her mother died 9 months later giving birth to Dottie's baby sister Anna. Anna died a month later and the landlord sent her to a orphanage to live there until she was 14 but a family took her in. They lived in Midtown and were very cruel to her. She slept in their drafty attack and would beat her if she even glanced a look at them. Then she was sent to a man in Long Island to work for him that didn't last long either. At last she was sent to Manhattan to a wealthy family who was nice to her and ad her going to a fancy school.

A/N( you know that one girl in the beginning of the movie who walked past the newsies in the black and white dress. Well dottie looks exactly like her1 I swear lol)

Then the lady of the house, Mrs. Hamilton, died of fever and her death drove Mr. Hamilton mad. He often beat Dottie until she could barely move. So she snuck out the kitchen window and left leading to where she is now.

The muddy streets made her slip numerous times before she made it to the Brooklyn bridge. She wished there would be shelter somewhere on the other side. It was cold and the chill of the icy fall air went through her bones. All she was wearing was a thin cotton shirt, a tan skirt and a black cotton coat that held no warmth. The bridge was also muddy and dark. There were no carriages coming acrossed it and the fog was terribly thick.

At the end of the bridge there was a large brick building the read lodging House.

It was dark and she could barely read it. She squinted but it still was sorta blurry but she knew it read Lodging House. The large wooden doors stood before her urging her to knock so she did 3 large knocks on the door but no one answered she was tired and cold and was ready to fall because her feet were sore. She huddled into the corner of the steps and began to sleep with the thin icy air blowing around her.

Next Morning.......................................................................................

Three boys stepped out of the lodging house before seeing Dottie's still body in the corner.

"Look it's a goil!" A boy said pointing at her. You could see their breath in the air.

"We'se gotta tell Ms. Cotton," Another boy said wrapping his coat more tightly around him.

"Ms. Cotton, dere's a girl sleepin' on de stairs!" one boy called inside.

"A large woman waddled out from the building. She was roung with golden brown curls and a pointy nose and small glasses.

"Oh no boys get her inside she might not be sleeping." Ms. Cotton said getting a look of distress on her face. The boys carried Dottie inside and laid her on the sofa.

Ms. Cotton checked her pulse then her forehead to see if there was any sign of fever but there wasn't any sign of it yet but she was unconciese and looked peaceful.

"Boys please fetch some blankets she's freezing," ms. Cotton ordered some of the boys.

One of them handed her a blanket, "Where's she gonna sleep?" He asked looking down at Dottie's face.

"I'm not sure Blue, we don't have any beds do we?"

"Naw Ms. Cotton dey all taken up." He told her shrugging.

"We'll have Spot take her to Manhattan, they'll surly have something better for her." Ms. Cotton assured Blue.

"Heys what'll I'se do?" Spot said walking in the door and sliding his cane into his suspendor.

"This girl, she's awfully sick and it might get worse but we have nothing for her here, so you'll take her to Manhattan in a couple of days. Jack will surly keep a better eye on her."

"Why do I'se gotta go an' take da goil?" he asked walking over to the sofa.

"Spot because you're the only one that will surly keep her safe during that trip." Ms. Cotton told him with distress in her eyes.

Spot walked away thinking everyone had gone crazy, she was just a sick girl and that was all.

Ms. Cotton took Dottie small petite hand in hers. They were cold in pink but she still held them like they were hot potatoes.

"Honey, please talk to me, come on what's your name. Talk to me please, I won't hurt you. What's your name?" Ms. Cotton asked trying to get her to talk.

She slowly bean to wake up and whimper slightly. She sat up half way blinked her eyes a couple of times and looked around.

"Where am I?" She asked her eyes looking confused.

"Your in Brooklyn darling. What's you name?" Ms. Cotton asked.

"I'm Dorothy Krakowski, and I'm awfully cold." She said shivering.

Ms. Cotton laughed and covered her with more wool blankets.

"Ms. Cotton wills she's be okay?" Blue asked.

"I am not certain but I am hopeful that she will darling," Ms. Cotton said shooing him away from the shivering girl.


	2. Chapter 2 You Can't Stay in Brooklyn

I hope you liked the last chapter so anyways here's this one and ya better like it! Na just kidding I wish you do though smiles sheeply oh and as always I don't own newsies I wish I did though! But I do own meself Dottie haha that's right I do I do and own with the story

Chapter 2

Dottie woke in the middle of the night still feeling light headed and dezed. She rubbed her eyes and all she could see was the embers in the fire still glowing and feeding warmth to the room. She felt uncomfortable with the itchy wool blankets that covered her body. She felt hot and feverish but she knew she had to leave in the morning. She had to keep moving. She wanted to go to New jersey away from new York, but sadly she knew she'd never get there. New York was going to be her home forever. Afterall her Ma and sister were buried in Park View cemetery.

She didn't sleep for the rest of the night and when she tried she began to hear footsteps. The loud noises became louder and louder until all the newsboys were outside except for one, Spot Conlon. He was the most feared and respected newsie around, she heard about him and how he infamously helped the Manhattan newsies in the strike earlier that year.

Ms. Cotton came out of the kitchen carrying a bowl of oatmeal. She sat it down next to her and started asking Dottie some questions.

"Dorothy? May I as where you came from?" She asked sitting next to her on a chair.

"Well, I'd rather not say. I am not one for saying how I came here. After all the reason why I did is because I wanted to get away from it." Dottie explained.

"Oh, I see, but where will you stay?" Ms. Cotton asked somewhat confused.

"Anywhere, I am not sure I like New York much and I thought about going to Neww Jersey but I can't leave."

"Well, I made arangments for you to go to Manhattan to stay there. It would be better for you. After all they have newsgirls and more beds for you, and more people to watch out for you. Brooklyn isn't the safest place for a girl, btu Manhttan is." Ms. Cotton told her.

"Manhattan?" Dottie asked looking down at her bowl.

"Yes, it's much safer."

Dottie thought for a moment. Manhattan she'd lived there before and it didn't impress her, but one time she came to Brooklyn and she really felt like she belonged there (it was more like Poland).

"I see, that'll be fine I guess, when will I leave?" She asked looking up at Ms. Cotton.

"Tomorrow I suppose," Ms. Cotton said getting up and walking away.

Dottie sat there. "Tomorrow?" She thought biting her tongue.


	3. Chapter 3 Welcome Back to Manhattan

Chapter 3

The next day Dottie woke up to find Spot standing over her bed in a weird manner.

"Rise an' shine da day is startin." He smirked.

She squinted her eyes. He was a weird child she thought with a laugh.

"What time is it?" She asked sitting up.

"I'se dunno but you's gotta go ta Manhattan taday." Spot told her.

She stood up and was about 4 inches shorter than him. He was just 5'6" and she was 5'2''. She was still dressed in the clothes she ran away in but her skirt was torn at the hem and had some rips in it. She bit her lip as she looked down she was a pitiful mess.

"Would you mind if I cleaned up?" She asked him.

"Naw, but you's gotta hurry." He told her as she walked up the stairs.

She had to find the washroom herself.

She finally found it and she looked in the mirror. There was smudges of dirt on her face and hands. Her blouse was no longer white but a very dark ugly color and her beautiful brown hair was all knotted up. She washed her face and hands and could finally see her normal self. Her eyes were so dark almost black because her eyes were so brown. She smiled the color had come back into her cheeks and lips and she looked so beautiful. She was finally ready to go downstairs and meet Spot again.

She glided gracefully down the stairs smiling a sweet smile and setting her charm on him. He seemed to be sorta in a shock and then stuttered, "R-Ready?"

She nodded and followed him out the door. The walk was long and they didn't talk much but every time she looked away she could feel his eyes on her. It didn't make her uncomfortable but made her feel like she was beautiful. They made it to Manhattan and the day was already cold and they could see their breath. She had to admit she didn't want to go back to Manhattan, but they had no room for her. She hated Manhattan. She used to love it but now it was just a sad scaring memory for her. Just 2 nights ago she was running away from it.

They had finally came to a large old looking building with a sign that read Newsie Lodging House. They stopped before going in and Dottie looked over at Spot.

"Do I have to go?" She asked like a child.

"Yup," He said her leading her inside.

A boy with a cowboy hat walked over to them and spit into his hand and shaked it with Spot.

"How ya doin' Jacky-Boy?"

"Same o sameo," he told them.

"Is this Dorothy?" He asked pointing at her.

Dottie got a little pissed off, (she didn't want to be there).

"First of all my names Dottie not Dorothy. Second of all I don't like to be treated as if I wasn't there and third of all it's rude to point at someone." She told him smartly.

Jack looked a little surprised but smirked and laughed.

"Ya well I'se Kelly, Jack Kelly and nice to meet you D-O-T-T-I-E," He said smirking.

She smiled in smite at him.

"De bunkrooms up dere," Spot said pointing to the stairs.

She left Jack and Spot and went up the stairs to find the girl's bunkroom, but there wasn't one. She finally found that out when she walked in. It was sorta empty but had a few guys in it. 2 of them walked up to her, but she wasn't in the mood for talking.

Downstairs

"She's aint happy ta be here is she?" Jack asked spot.

"Naw, Ms. Cotton said dat da reason why she ended up in Brooklyn was to get away from Manhattan." Spot explained.

"Oh so she was runnin' away?"

"Yea."

"But anyways Ms. Cotton said dat you's need ta keep an eye on hoir just in case da fever takes on. She don't want anyone else except Race, Blink or Mush ta loik on hoir."

"Shoih Spot," Jack said.

"I gotta be goin'," Spot said heading out the door.

Jack shook his head and walked upstairs.

Upstairs

"Heya, I'se Race and dis is Blink," One of them said pointing to the other next to him.

Dottie didn't pay any attention to them but instead ran to the window and saw Spot walk of.

She opend it up and yelled out the window, "SPOT!"

He turned around to see who called his name.

"PLEASE TAKE ME BACK TO BROOKLYN!" She called out, but he shook his head and walked off.

She turned around to see everyone was looking at her. She blushed and bit her lip and shifted to side to side. Jack was standing at the door smirking a bit and Dottie's mouth went into a straight line, and she marched over to him a little pissed, okay a lot!

"Do you think it's funny that I don't wanna be here?!?" She asked pointing a finger.

"First of all yes, second of all it's rude to point at someone!" He said mocking what she said earlier.

"Augh!!!!" She said walking out into the hall way.

He laughed.

"Just tell me where my room is?" She aksed rudely.

He pointed behind her to a room which the door that said SICK ROOM.

She looked behind her and got a little confused.

"I'm not sick though."

"We don't have any goils stayin' here an' you probably want your privacy."

She gave in and went into the room with Jack following her. She shut the door on him before he could come in.

He knocked on the door.

"Can I come in?" He asked opening.

"I guess," She said rolling her eyes.

He looked her up and down.

"Do you have any other clothes ta wear?" He asked.

"If I did do you think I'd be wearing these?" She asked sarcastically with a little laugh.

He thought for a moment and grabbed her hand.

"Where are we going?" She asked confused as he dragged her out the door.

Ya like that, I did but as always I own me and only me yes I do haha you don't own me I own me self walks out dancing


	4. Chapter 4 Learning of Jack and Settling ...

I do not own newsies if I did Sarah would not be in it and I would b her! Mwauhaha Thanks to anyone who reviewed and I'm glad you liked it!

Chapter 4

"Jack? Please tell me where we are going?" Dottie pleaded as she tried to hold him back.

He turned around slowly.

"I knowa goil who can give ya more clothes."

Then he began to rush her some more. They made it to an tenement building and on the 5th floor he finally knocked on one of the doors.

A girl with long brown hair answered and she didn't look happy.

"What do you want Jack?" She asked a little annoyed.

Jack pushed Dottie forward.

"She needs some clothes."

She finally got a smile.

"I'm not going to do this for you, Jack, but for her I'll do it."

They went inside and a little boy sat on a chair with a wooden sword.

"Cowboy!" the little boy gasped.

"Hey, Les how's it rollin'?" Jack asked as les approached.

Dottie couldn't hear the rest of their conversation for Sarah dragged her into a bedroom. She went to the closet and pulled out a gray skirt, a white blouse, and a pink sash.

"You really need to get out of those rags, and by the way I'm Sarah Jacobs," Sarah said shacking hands with Dottie.

"Dottie Krakowski."

"Nice to meet you."

Sarah seemed a little too happy for Dottie, but sh was nice and that's all that mattered.

Dottie was finished dressing and the clothes fitted perfectly on her.

"Thank you, Sarah," Dotti said smiling and walking into the main room where Jack and Les were at.

He seemed a little shocked when he saw her. When she had her old clothes on she seemed like a dirty orphan, but with new clothes she looked elegant and perfect.

"Thanks Sarah, but we got to be going it' past our cerfew." Jack said opening the door for Dottie.

"Alright," Sarah said with a sigh.

As soon as they got to the 2nd floor Dottie asked Jack a question.

"Did you date her?" She asked looking up at him.

"Yea for a while, why?" Jack asked Dottie.

"Oh, well I guess I felt some tension between you two," Dottie said with a little laugh, Jack laughed too.

They reached the Lodging House and Jack followed her up the stairs and watched her go into her room. Once she was alone she but her lips and made a little squeak.

"He's so damn cute," She mumbled as she got into bed.


	5. Chapter 5 First Day of Selling

Thank you to TheAgryPrincess13 who loves my story so much! And to my darling friend Clippie who loves my other story more hey the chappies up on it oh and you know me I own myself and Clippie you won't mind if I use you in her will you? lol

Chapter 5

The next morning Jack busted into Dottie's room making Dottie not so happy.

She rolled over annoyed and confused.

"Don't you know how to knock?" She asked.

"Yea but that take the fun all out of it wouldn't it," Jack said smiling.

She sat up and looked around.

"why are you up so early?" She asked confused.

"Well we'se gotta seel papes and we gotta get up early to do it," Jack explained.

"okay, but why doea that matter to me?" She asked still confused.

"Cause you, Dottie, are gonna sell too."

Dottie gave a groan and stood up.

"Ahem in order for me to get ready you need to get out," Dottie said showing him the door.

Dottie was ready and walked downstairs and followed Jack to the distribution center to get their papes.

"Uh, Jack?" Dottie asked tapping on his shoulder.

He turned around.

"I don't have any money," She said staring at her feet.

"That's alright kid I'll buy," Jack assured her with a pat on the back.

She got to the front of the line.

"Uh, 30 papes," She said a little unsure.

"Hey sweetface how you doin?" Oscar asked with a smirk.

"Stuff it Morris, she's unavailable." Jack said throwing down the money.

"Get a move on!" A man shouted rudly.

"Alright, alright," Jack said taking Dottie to the other newsies.

"You can't let 'em control ya like dat ya know?" Jack asked putting his arm around Dottie.

She nodded a little confused.

"So, Dott, do ya like the tracks?" Race asked lighting his cigar.

"Do I ever!" Dottie said with her face lighting up.

"In Poland I had this one horse who I raced all the time," Dottie said starting to tell her story, but Race grabbed her by the wrist and dragged her towards the tracks.

He finally stopped dragging her and he bagan to sell.

"Mayor gets bit by 2 dogs!" He yelled and at least 6 men came to buy a pape.

Dottie followed but by giving a different headline which she improved a bit.

"Tragic fire kills 30 people!" She yelled out and then 30 people rushed to buy a pape.

"What?" Race said looking through his papes.

"Fire traps 3 people inside old tenement." He read aloud and laughed, "Your good kid you really good," Race said laughing.

"Race I'm sorry I was so rude to ya guys when I first met you. I don't wanna be here," Dottie said looking down at her feet as she sat down on the nearby bench.

"Oh it's alright Dot and by the way why don't you wanna be here?" He asked her a little suspicious.

"If I tell you, you cannot tell anyone," She said pointing a finger in his face. He slapped her finger away and said, "Alright I won't."

"Well, it's a long story but to understand it you're gonna have to listen to it from the beginning. We lived in Poland for a long time and my Ma just took me and left. I never knew my father so it didn't matter. Well on the boat we found out she was gonna have a baby, but when we got to New York I wasn't what we pictured. Everyone had said it was a city of dreams and opportunity, but what we found was death, sorrow and ruin. She died one night giving birth to Anna who died a month later. Well, the Landlord sent me off to the Harlem Orphanage and within two weeks I was taken in by a family in Midtown. That didn't work out to good so I was sent to Long Island to work as a maid that didn't last long either so then I was sent here to Manhattan. They were a really nice family who cared for me a lot. They had money and sent me to a all girls school. You probably don't remember but I saw you guys the day before the strike when I was going to school. You guys all got goofy and took off your hats," She laughed, "but then his wife died and he was driven mad and started to beat me so I ran one night planning to go to nw Jersey, but I had to stop in Brooklyn and they took me back here to Manhattan."

"That makes scense though, I mean you were running' why would you wanna come back?"

"Exactly Race, so when Jack says I can go then I'm gone," Dottie said taking Race's hand.

"But that means that you..." He got a little confused.

She stood and walked away but then turned around and paused as she watched 2 little boys play swords.

"Race, I've seen my life played out before me and I know that if I stay here in New York I won't have a chance at a better one."

"You'd have a better one with the newsies," race said walking towards.

"Listen you guys don't need me here, all I do is complain, and Race don't make any harder on me," Dottie said before running off.


	6. Chapter 6 Take me Away Cowboy

This is the 6th chapter I know you all love it and note the new title hopefully that will go along with it more. Also mycomputer was getting fixed so that's why it'sbeen so long! Lol sorry. Oh and happy reading!

Chapter 6

Dottie ran off leaving Race to finish his selling by himself. So she headed over to Tibby's where she met the other newsies.

She walked in, ran her fingers through her brown hair and spotted Jack.

"Hey Jack," She said with a smile.

He looked up from his food.

"Oh hey Dott, where's Race?" He asked a little confused looking around.

"Race couldn't keep up with how fast I could sell so he was left behind," She said

smiling and sitting down next to Jack.

She had just started a conversation when Jack suddenly put his hand on her forehead. She slowly turned her head towards him a little confused and embarrassed.

She slapped his hand away and he said defending himself, "I had ta see if you had a temperature!"

She marched outside and he reluctantly followed her and the stopped to fight in front of the window at Tibby's and the newsies watched.

"How could you embarrass me like that?!?" Dottie screamed at Jack.

"I was just doin' what I was told," Jack yelled back trying to keep his cool which didn't work.

"Ya but in a public place around our friends, Jack you could of done it when we were alone!"

She started to walk away but Jack grabbed her arm and pulled her in for a kiss. They kissed but it wasn't a light peck it was passionate and long but when Dottie pulled away she slapped him and ran off. He ran off to find her. She stood in a alley her arms folded across her chest and her eyes moist with tears.

"Dottie, what's wrong?" He asked trying to be innocent.

"Jack, I don't want to start anything that will have to end when I leave," She said looking him in the eyes.

"What, Dottie, leave?" He asked confused and worried.

"Listen, I already told Race and I know I shouldn't leave New York since it's been apart of me so long, but all that's left for me here is memories full of sorrow and an empty life that has no meaning to it." She looked distressed and had sadness in her eyes.

"Dottie, you've never seen New York for what it is.Ya' nevea taken da chance ta look at da good side of New York?"

"No."

"How 'bout seen one of Medda's show?"

"No, who's Medda?"

"A friend of my fadder's, how 'bout swam at the docks or have a picnic in Central Park?

"No, Jack I didn't get to do theses things. I was moved around to house to house and not even knowing who I am, Jack I need to get away." Dottie had sorrow on her face and she looked hopeful yet afraid.

"How 'bout I make a deal wit you'se, you stay to experience the good side of New York and den you make a decision if you want ta leave," Jack said speaking with his hands flailing about.

Dottie laughed and had a smirk on her face and said with a smile, "Alright Jack I'll do it, but if I'm still unhappy I'll leave."

Jack had a smile and Dottie leaned in and whispered in his ear, "Take me away Cowboy." And she gave him a peck on the cheek.

Short chappy I know but it's quick ad it gets to the point! Lol and review1 jeeze at least I have 1 faithful reviewer smirks okay and you Clippie! Mwah love you all

Dott

(Dot the spot) lol catchy right


End file.
